


Of Pride & Prejudice: A Zutara Story

by darkelf19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pride and Prejudice (2005)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, F/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Slow Burn, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkelf19/pseuds/darkelf19
Summary: A Zutara story set in the world of Pride & Prejudice. Inspired by paintedfirelady's art post from Tumblr and written for accio_magic. A 3 sentence fic challenge story.





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accio_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_magic/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

Eyes narrowed, he watched the arrogant woman sashay her way back into the throng of dancers, their obligatory introduction over. 

Irritation strangled his calm resolve, tempting him to chase after her and drag the bothersome peasant into the rowdy mass of bodies she dared to call a dance.

Not that her jest bothered him - of course, a gentleman of his rank could dance – but the self-satisfied smirk she wore every time she caught him staring left him peculiarly conflicted.

 


	2. Bittersweet

Propriety demanded certain expectations of him and he’d acted without hesitation, offering his hand as she’d climbed into the carriage.

He had not considered the consequences of his actions; had not been prepared for the electrifying sensation her soft fingers had left against his palm. 

Stretching his hand he tried to escape the ghost of her tantalizing touch, however, it remained, seducing him.


	3. Careless

He'd been careless.

A man of his station, a prince of the greatest nation in the world, could not fall in love with a peasant, and yet he had.

Despite her clear inferiority, he'd offered her his world; the sting of her brutal rebuke still paralyzed him hours later.


	4. Little White Lies

It was a foolish, inexcusable plan to keep her near that would only prolong his self-inflicted misery and yet he'd extended the invitation before he could think better of it.

He assured himself it was merely etiquette and that his offer had nothing to do with the way his heart beat desperately in his chest; her smile held no sway over his heart anymore.

It was a lie of course.


	5. Satisfaction

Something had changed between them; an almost imperceptible shift and he fell for her all over again, though part of him knew he'd really never stopped falling.

Hope flourished, breathing life into dreams he'd thought long dead and he dangerously wallowed in them, savoring the bittersweet agony of this courtship as he tried desperately to keep her near.

He smiled, marveling how easily she filled his heart, his soul; her presence acted as a medicinal balm, soothing the pain he'd carried since that rainy day he'd helplessly watched her walk away.


	6. Tenderness

Little more than a year ago, on a cold rainy hillside, pride and prejudice had cost him the woman he loved, leaving him with a gaping raw ache he'd thought he'd take to his grave.

Silhouetted in the early sunrise, that same woman now stood before him offering him the only thing he'd ever truly desired – her heart.

His hands shook as he caressed her cheek, part of him half convinced she was just the figment of yet another dream he would soon wake from; her eyes fluttered shut as he lowered his head, pressing a light kiss to her lips, with the promise of many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ysan, ForTheLoveOfVulcan, Ella_Palladino, catsforever13, SunshineRue and guests for reading. Hope you enjoyed this short story. :)


End file.
